everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lykos Geranos
Lykos Geranos, or Ly-Ly, is the daughter of the Crane from the wolf and the crane. She is a Rebel with a captial R, because of so many reasons, but a big one is she's not fully crane. She rooms with Poppy Amee. Appearance Ly-ly has grey hair cut into a pixie, with black undertones. She has golden eyes and light tan skin. She has a paw print birthmark on the back of her neck, mostly hidden by her hair and ears that are pointed, though again, mosty hidden by her hair. This is not an accident. Ly-ly wears an eggshell tank top, olive green cargo shorts, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. She has a belt with a buckle shaped like a bone and carries a woven large bag that doesn't close, and was a gift that her father said was from Zeus, a bottomless bag, though people don't know about that part. Personality Ly-ly is very paranoid. She's often watching, her eyes darting every which way, and occasionally she has been seen sniffing the air. She is always on edge and people need to tell her where there going when they get out of her sight and she will cry if you try to surprise her. Ly-ly's paranoia manifests itself in a different way as well. She chews things 100 times. Eating with her is an ordeal, because she takes forever before she even starts eating to pull apart the food and make sure that it's 100 percent safe to eat. If you comment on this, she will lecture you on choking hazards. But if you can get past paranoia, she's actually quite willing to help you. She'll keep track of what she does for you though, and at random times will pull out a "you owe me a favor" card, and you'll have to comply. She does believe very strongly that what goes around should come around. Ly-ly thinks very highly of herself. It's not like she thinks she's better than everyone else, but rather that she thinks she's deserving of things, and will do anything to get them, (anything short of breaking the rules.) It's the little annoying because her response to people asking if she's sure she should do that, is just "I'm me." Ly-ly likes to spread that self esteem thing she has to others. Anyone who ever puts themselves down, or thinks they need to change so that someone else will like them, will get a lecture on that they are the only one of them in the whole world, that they're rare and limited edition, and should act as such. The words change slightly from time to time, but the gist remains the same. Ly-ly is prepared for everything. Always, 100 percent, if it's sunny day, then starts raining, she draws an umbrella out of her bag and uses it. Hungry? She's got enough travel snacks for a quest around Ever After and back. Thirsty? Pop, water, powerade, she has it. Cold? Scarves, gloves, hats, even coats. Someone has tried to look through her bag and they just saw nothing. She is known for being scatterbrained. She could be in the middle of a project, and then something catches her attention and she forgets the project, and does that, until something else catches her attention, and so on and so forth. It's just a fact of life for her, that she will jump from idea to idea. She can focus enough to finish projects she deems to be important enough, but those are few and far between. She will admit to being rough around the edges. She isn't very sociable, and is not approachable in the slightest, unless you begin your conversation with "Ly-Ly can you help me?", she isn't one for small talk. She just isn't. Oftentimes a brash insult is the only thing you get. That or a brutally honest observation. Family Mother: Laimos Geranos Laimos is different to her daughter. There are moments when she acts loving, and perfect, and the type of mother you read about in books. But there are other days when she just can't be around Ly-ly due to her having a serious migraine, and therefore she spends the whole day in her room, with the lights of usually. It's fine, Ly-ly knows she's a bit loud and rambunctious and loves her no matter what. Laimos moves elegantly and gracefully, even when she's feeling dragged down due to the migraine. Father: Pseftis Osto The wolf in the story, falling in love was not supposed to happen, like how is that even biologically possible for them to have kids? But they both have human forms, so it made it easier, and they had Ly-ly. It's lucky no one else speaks Greek, or hardly anyone else speaks Greek at the school, or else they would learn that Lykos means wolf, and might start asking questions. But Pseftis has claimed her as his heir, though it clearly states that she will follow in Laimos' steps, he doesn't care and spends a lot of time teaching her how to be like him. Older brother: Stoma Osto Stoma is the sweetest boy on the planet, and always plays with Ly-ly when she's around, but he has something very wrong with his brain. He forgets his letters, his numbers, he is impossible to teach, but Laimos still tries, repeating the same thing over and over, which may be why Pseftis is so insistent that Ly-ly learn all she can. That is not to say that he doesn't love his son, every night, he comes and sits next to Stoma and tells him adventure stories for hours. Stoma is happy with his family, because even though he forgets his lessons, he remembers friendly faces. He has never felt unsafe with them. Interests Cooking: 'She adores cooking, not so much the baking, but actual cooking. She has made pasta, pizza, meatballs, tacos, you name it, she's made it. She loves to cook, but don't be fooled, this doesn't make her any less paranoid about her food. in fact, maybe she's a little more paranoid, knowing that if she chokes to death, it will be by her hand. '''Running: '''When the teen has pent up energy that needs to be released, off go the combat boots and off she goes. She can run pretty fast and for a pretty long amount of time. This is probably the wolf in her coming out, though hardly anyone knows of this. And she never runs on a team, running is for her and her alone, she doesn't like it when she has energy that needs to be released. Friends 'Bayram Nartanesi Oh boy. Most of the time, Ly-Ly's lecturing, paranoia,high self esteem that could easily be taken as bragging, and brash insults or brutally honest observations upon being talked to, usually at least one of theses factors keep her from having friends, but not in this case. Bays has some of the same issues she does, such as willing to be helpful only if you eventually do him a favor, and since they both love food, they've bonded over that. (She has lectured him on possible choking when she served him a bowl of soup. His response? "Your taking it a bit too far don't you think?" Her "Well if you want to choke to death, be my guest.") She tolerates the parts of his personality that annoy her, like the flirting, but when he talks down about himself, she'll give him one of her lectures. When she gets to part where "you're awesome because your you" he goes "Your right. I am awesome because I'm me." She doesn't understand that, but c'est la vie. He's blown off at her before because he thought she was bragging, but she said something along the lines of "Hey, I can do it, I know others can do it, so shut up." And that actually made him shut up. Anemone West Greek Girls in the House! Annie is quite possibly the most humble person Ly-Ly has meant, and you know what that means? Lectures! Yes, Ly-Ly has lectured Annie about how great of a person she is because she's unlike anyone else, and how she needs to see herself as special as she is. That actually made a somewhat good impression on Annie, and she started to talk. They've gotten to be pretty good friends, even if Ly-Ly seems to be lecturing her half the time. Ly-Ly knows her brother has a kind of friend that he likes almost as much as his family, who he calls Annie, but she never thought it would be the same one. That was, until, she realized that Annie has been acting just the tiniest bit strange around her. Given that both are Greek, Ly-Ly figures she knows Lykos means wolf, but is holding out hope that she doesn't have a theory about why. Or else that would make a very awkward conversation. Romance TBA Abilities To her horror, she can not transform into another form. Be it crane, like she's supposed to be, or be it wolf, like her father. She's got one form and that's that of a teenage girl. It makes her feel insecure sometimes, since she is different, but she can do some pretty crazy cool stuff despite it. Like be acutely aware of her surroundings. She can hear it when a leaf hits the ground, or when a butterfly's wings beat. No lie, no exaggeration, her father says Zeus enhanced her senses even further than that of a wolf, but she doesn't buy that. Whatever the reason, it's not only in her hearing, but she can see crystal clear in the darkness, and for very far distances. This makes her paranoia actually all the more humorous. Enemies Johanna Glasse These two do not get along, for reasons unknown. Lykos is always tempted to snarl when she sees Johanna, and expose her wolf roots, but she usually can fight it. Johanna sees her as a brat that she absolutely cannot put down, intimidate or threaten. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Wolf and the Crane